dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Blaze Wikia:Global Hub/Guides/Tower of Validation
Tower of Validation Guide The tower of validation is a mode enabling you to test your team's strength through challenging powerful IA controlled teams. It is composed of several floors, and split between hero and buster leagues. Each floor is owned by a team, you can acquire nice rewards and join the next floor as soon as you beat this team. Go here for more information. Refer to the corresponding guides if you want to know how to gear, which skill cards to use, the exact skill trees for the MC, etc... Buster mode In this mode, the best thing you can do is to create the best team you can, and still, the highest floors can one shot some MAX Transcended. So it is still good to play around invincibilities (such as Draco Blackaria's), stuns (ex : Gigantes Atlas), shields, revives, heal and immunity (ex : Transcended Blackaria). Gigantes Helios' CDR is very useful too, in order to spam CC. Use one or two DPS, such as Transcended Bloodwind, and try to boost and protect them, while weakening the ennemy team. Note that even with a perfect team, you may still need some luck to beat the highest floors. It may be interesting to set your keys' summon condition at 99% or lower, in order to tank the first dmg wave. Here is an example of a team used to beat floors 90 and higher : MC : Paladin@Dark Soul Askr Allies : Atlas@Gigantes Atlas + Ruler of Time Helios@Helios + Transcended Blackaria + Transcended Bloodwind Assist : Drunken Falcon@Omega or Tethys @ Tethys Formation : Fire support Hero mode Here are the team comps which could beat the floors 80 to 90, currently the hardest (all credits to Hanxse/Fordring for those comps). For the lower floors, most of these comps should work. Warning : This guide will have to be updated once floors 91-100 are released (and beaten). Most allies use either double CDR or CDR+defense reduction as weapon enchantments. Floor 80 MC : Stun Paladin Allies : Atlas + Ruler of Time Helios + Priestess of Light, Tethys + Friendly Belle Snow Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Fire support Floor 81 MC : Magnify Priest Allies : Tinuvian the Poison Fang + Friendly Belle Snow + Ruler of Time Helios + Drunken Falcon Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Fire support Floor 82 MC : Stun+Rage rush Warrior Allies : Atlas + Calgar the Master of Spirits + Friendly Belle Snow + Tiel the Justice Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Noble chivalry This floor is apparently beatable without Calgar the Master of Spirits, but it is way harder. Defense Down+CDR for everyone but Atlas/Warrior, this is pretty RNG heavy sadly as you're betting on insta-killing the healers, leave the tanks alive for Atlas to knock-up Same story for 83 and 84, they can be cleared with the same comp and are much less RNG due to far lower damage and those floors having no reliable or frequent buff clears Floor 83 MC : Stun+Rage rush Warrior Allies : Atlas + Calgar the Master of Spirits + Friendly Belle Snow + Tiel the Justice Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Noble chivalry CDR/CDR on everyone but belle, she had def down/cdr(édité) You're just relying on Tinuvian's dot to kill him Karang doesn't clear the stealth nor deal enough damage so he's actually really bad on this floor Floor 84 MC : Stun+Rage rush Warrior Allies : Atlas + Calgar the Master of Spirits + Friendly Belle Snow + Tiel the Justice Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Noble chivalry Floor 85 MC : Stun+Rage rush Warrior Allies : Atlas + Calgar the Master of Spirits + Friendly Belle Snow + Tiel the Justice Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Noble chivalry Heal Down+CDR on Paladins as otherwise Shabelle can heal 100% of her health with 1st or 3rd skill. Defense Down+CDR on Belle and CDR+CDR for Priest/Atlas. Shabelle's revive is on a roughly 5 second cd so if you don't perma-kill with Falcon 2nd skill you're gonna be fighting a lot of adds. How for Atlas knockups and know that this fight can take 5 or more minutes Floor 86 MC : Magnify Priest Allies : Atlas + Friendly Belle Snow + Ruler of Time Helios + Drunken Falcon Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Fire support 86 was beaten with 85 comp right after so no changes were made but you can roll off the heal downs from the Paladins if you have trouble clearing it Floor 87 MC : Magnify Priest Allies : Atlas + Friendly Belle Snow + Ruler of Time Helios + Drunken Falcon Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Fire support 87 and 88 were also beaten in a straight shot so after clearing 85, so getting to 89 should be easy enough Floor 88 MC : Magnify Priest Allies : Atlas + Friendly Belle Snow + Ruler of Time Helios + Drunken Falcon Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Fire support Floor 89 MC : Heal + Cleanse Priest Allies : Atlas + Friendly Belle Snow + Ruler of Time Helios + Drunken Falcon Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Fire support cleanse priest is mandatory Floor 90 MC : Magnify Priest Allies : Atlas + Friendly Belle Snow + Ruler of Time Helios + Drunken Falcon Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Fire support Floor 91 MC : Magnify+cleanse Priest Allies : Atlas + Priestess of Light, Tethys + Ruler of Time Helios + Drunken Falcon Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Patient chivalry Floor 92 MC : Magnify+cleanse Priest Allies : Atlas + Priestess of Light, Tethys + Ruler of Time Helios + Drunken Falcon Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Patient chivalry Floor 93 MC : Magnify+cleanse Priest Allies : Atlas + Bliss Foxy + Ruler of Time Helios + Drunken Falcon Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Fire support Floor 94 MC : Magnify+cleanse Priest Allies : Atlas + Tiel the Justice + Ruler of Time Helios + Drunken Falcon Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Fire support Floor 95 MC : Rage rush Warrior Allies : Atlas + Tiel the Justice + Ruler of Time Helios + Shadow Howl Assist : Messenger Shabelle Formation : Fire support